Old Path New Destination
by Musewriter777
Summary: Tumblr prompt request from a friend: Makoharu 22- "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice." Let's just say that even routine walks home can turn out to be special. Mention of an OC. Hope you enjoy :) (also if anyone has another suggestion for the title of this, I'm all ears; titles are hard for me)


"Look, Haru, I'm just saying you really should pay attention in class more." Makoto found himself scolding his best friend yet again on their routine walk home. As usual, Haru had been staring out of the window during class, this time missing out on important lecture notes for their upcoming history test. Haru's strategy for these situations was to have study dates with Makoto, rereading his textbooks and asking questions that he may have missed the answers to during class. Makoto didn't mind helping him out, but Haru's constant daydreaming tended to get old when there were other things he needed to be doing.

"I do fine in class as is. I don't need to change anything," was Haru's dry remark.

Makoto sighed, running a hand down his face. "Yea, but you could be doing better. You're smarter than that, Haru."

Silence. Makoto sighed again and shook his head. The two boys continued to walk home. Practice was cut short that day since everyone had exams to study for; however, they had to promise Haru that he'd have more time in the pool tomorrow if he went home and studied.

As they neared the turn for the steps leading to their houses, Makoto noticed something flash out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and turned to look at the source, a gold locket. Walking over, he picked it up and examined it, turning it over in his hand. He noticed the small clasp on the side and opened it, seeing a picture of a young woman with long black hair, round blue eyes, and a button nose.

"Who's is it?" Makoto jumped, not realizing Haru had walked behind him and was inspecting the locket, too.

"I don't know," Makoto replied. "But it looks familiar somehow…"

Haru took the locket by the chain out of Makoto's hand and studied it some more. Closing it and flipping it over, he stared for a moment. "There's some initials written on here," he stated.

Makoto quirked an eyebrow. "There are? I didn't see any before." He retrieved the locket and stared at the back, eyes widening when he saw the initials on the back. _H.M._ He squinted, trying to recall where he knew those initials from.

His eyes flew open as he gasped. "It's Mrs. Maruyama's!"

"The lady that moved in a few streets back?" Haru asked.

"Yea. It's hers. I knew I'd seen this before. She must've dropped it or something."

Haru blinked before turning and walking away.

Makoto stood and watched him. "Uh…Haru?"

His friend stopped and looked over his shoulder at him. "She lives this way doesn't she? She should be home by now."

"Oh. Right. Yea, she should be there." Makoto caught up to Haru, and together they walked down the street to return the locket.

They walked away from Mrs. Maruyama's house, feeling proud that they were able to return it. "It was a good thing that you noticed the initials on the back, Haru" Makoto mentioned.

"I'm surprised you didn't," Haru responded. "You usually notice stuff like that."

"Yea," Makoto reached up and scratched the back of his head, glancing down to the side for a moment. He looked back up. "I don't know why I didn't this time, though. Guess you really do pay attention sometimes, then."

"I don't always daydream. I notice more than people think I do."

"Like what?" Haru remained silent as he gazed to the side. Makoto cocked his head. "Haru?"

"It's nothing," he replied.

"It's something," Makoto said with a knowing smile. "What is it?"

Haru remained silent for a moment, then spoke, "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."

Makoto froze, eyes wide and heart pounding. He opened his mouth repeatedly to try to defend himself, but Haru just stopped and looked at him over his shoulder. "It's ok," he finally said.

"It- it is?" Makoto gawked. "I just- wait, how did you notice?"

"I can feel when someone's looking at me."

"O-Oh…so, uh-"

"It doesn't bother me."

"It…doesn't?"

"No."

Makoto started to say something else, but he noticed that Haru's cheeks had turned a light shade of pink, and he gripped the strap of his backpack a bit tighter. "Haru…" Haru started walking away; Makoto jogged after him. "Hey, wait up!"

When he caught up to his friend, Makoto spoke again. "Why didn't you say anything about it before?"

"I don't know."

"How long have you noticed?"

"Since middle school."

Makoto gasped. "And you never said anything?!"

"No. I already told you it didn't bother me."

Makoto exhaled, shoulders slumping as he deflated. He put a hand to his forehead. "You're impossible sometimes, Haru."

"You don't have to keep hanging around me, you know," Haru remarked.

Makoto lowered his hand and stared at his friend, then looked ahead of him and smiled. "I know."

A moment of silence passed before Haru spoke again. "Why do you hang around me then?" he said just above a whisper.

Makoto smiled, a faint blush painting his cheeks and the tips of his ears. "Because I want to," he replied.

"That's it?" Haru asked in disbelief.

Makoto scratched the back of his head. "Well yea, but there's…more to it than that."

Haru looked at Makoto out of the corner of his eye. Makoto glanced at Haru before continuing. "I've…always thought you were pretty amazing, Haru. You were pretty closed off at first, but I figured there was more to you than you let others see. Turns out, there was a lot more. I saw that you were smart, kind, and really talented, not just at swimming. I remember looking at your drawings when we were kids. They were always so colorful and creative; I knew there was a lot more that went on in your head than anything, and I wanted to see if I could learn it all." Haru's eyes began to sparkle. He stopped. Makoto took a few extra steps, then stopped and turned back to look at him.

"You saw all that?" Haru asked.

"Yea. I've known since then that you're pretty amazing. That's why said it'd be meaningless to swim without you. You…really mean a lot to me, Haru."

"Makoto…" Haru breathed.

Makoto scratched the back of his head again, blushing harder. "Sorry, that was probably a bit much. I'll just-"

"Wait!" Haru said when he saw Makoto starting to turn around. Makoto stopped and stared at Haru. "I-" he stuttered, words getting stuck in his throat. He swallowed and looked down to the side. "It…wasn't too much."

Makoto's eyes widened a bit, noting Haru's blush and unrelenting grip on his backpack strap. When he continued to look away, Makoto smiled and nodded. "Alright then." Haru looked up, eyes still sparkling. Both boys' hearts fluttered when they made eye-contact. Haru blinked, then continued to walk forward. Makoto followed his lead.

They continued to walk in silence for a while, the sound of the ocean waves gentle background noise. Makoto eyed Haru, a slight smirk forming on his face.

"You know, you haven't exactly stopped hanging out with me either." Makoto smiled as he saw Haru's blush deepen.

"Shut up," Haru mumbled, walking a bit faster. Makoto laughed and sped up to catch him.


End file.
